


Staring

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno enjoys it when Bad talks.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Staring

Bad enjoyed going into long stories about the day whenever he got home. 

Techno, of course, didn't mind. He found entertainment in the rants anyways. From the way Bad would talk with his hands. To how his tail would wag excitedly whenever he spoke about specific subjects like his friends or events. The man was just cute, in full honesty, and Techno loved it dearly. 

"Techno? Honey, are you listening?"

He blinked, meeting Bad's eyes. It took him a moment to realize he had asked him something, and his brain stammered for an answer. "Uhm…" he replied, glancing away as the demon began to pout.

A whine left Bad and he gently swatted Techno's shoulder. "Did you hear any of it?" he asked, a small and slight annoyance in his voice.

_ Not really _ .

"You were talking about Skeppy," he guessed. Context clues suggested it, such as the fact his tail was swaying excitedly but he had that  _ look _ . He was annoyed but happy.

Bad relaxed and smiled softly. "Yeah! I was just saying…"

And, Techno zoned out again. He focused on the way Bad's face contorted as he spoke. The way his lips turned into an upward grin as his eyes closed and he laughed. The way he would suddenly drop into a whisper, his eyes narrowing as he glanced around as though  _ anyone _ could be there in their house.

He reached out and grabbed his shoulder gently. 

Bad froze, a smile taking over his face in confusion. "Techie?" he asked, his voice soft. His tail gently wrapped around Techno's leg as he stepped closer. "Honey, are you alright?" he spoke in concern, but his eyes held a fondness.

Techno gently reached out and cupped his cheek, smiling himself. "I'm sorry, I lied," he said softly, pecking the tip of his nose. "I haven't heard a thing you said. I've been focused on how cute you are," he admitted sweetly. 

Bad's face turned a bit darker and he hid it in Techno's hair, letting out an embarrassed giggle. "Don't just say stuff like that, dumby," he mumbled, clicking his tongue gently before he kissed his head. "You don't have the right to be that much of a sweet talker.  _ Especially _ after lying."

The piglin simply shrugged. "I watch a  _ lot  _ of rom-coms, Bad. You've gotta expect I know a few ways to tease ya," he snickered, his eyes closing as Bad began to trail kisses down and around his face. 

"You're a nerd," he commented, kissing the corner of his lips. His tail swatted against his thigh and he grinned, showing his fangs. He placed a clawed hand onto his cheek and gently traced around. "But, that doesn't save you. Imma just retell you everything later," he stated.

Techno smiled back awkwardly. "Alright. Fair deal," he agreed. "I'll listen this time," he promised.

"Good, cause I'll be quizzing you," Bad teased in reply.

Then, a happy purr left them both as Bad dragged Techno into a gentle and sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> They're both nerds -anon Jams


End file.
